Could This be Love?
by KitaMinami
Summary: Ame has no clue what love is. But when she goes to Seigoku Academy, that's about to change
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Ame!

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm gonna try and write a prince of tennis love story.**

**And just so you know........**

**8th grade: Ryoma, Momo, Kaito, Taka**

**9th grade: Eiji, Oishi, Inui, Fuji, Tezuka**

**And Ame is also in 8th grade**

**Now, on with the story..........**

**January 19, 2009**

=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=

**Could This Be Love?**

Chapter One: Welcome Ame!

Somewhere over the Pacific ocean, a girl is flying towards Tokyo, Japan. Ame Kaminari may seem like an ordinary Jr. High student, but she's not. She's won many awards for her excellent tennis play in elementary school and part of middle. Her parents recommended that she enter Seishun Academy. She gladly accepted. When she arrived at the Tokyo airport, her aunt and uncle greeted her with a welcoming hug. "Stop... Squishing... ME!" she said as she tried to catch her breath after the long plane ride.

"We're sorry, dear" her aunt said as they let go of her.

"We were just so glad to see you after such a long period of time" her uncle said.

Ame's uncle and aunt live in a gigantic house with two other kids. Her cousins Yuki(age 10) and Taka (age 15). When she entered the house, Yuki practicallysqueezed the life out of her as she said, "How dare you leave me for so long, A-chan?"

"Can't... Breath...!"

"Oh, sorry." Yuki still seemed kind of jittery after she lets go so Ame ordered her younger cousin to do something useful and take the lugguage upstairs to the room.

As she began to sit in the living room, Ame felt two warm hands covering her eyes. "Guess who?" said a voice coing from the same direction as the hands. "Taka!" Ame exlaimed as she pushed the hands away. After a couple more hugs from the neighbors (they came over as soon as they heard the great news), Ame ran up to her new roomget some space and try to catch her breath_. *Too... Much... Hugging!*_ she thought as she sat down. On her bed, she saw an envelope that says _"SEISHUN ACADEMY_".She opens the letter carefully and reads:

Dear New Coming Student,  
We are excited that you have enrolled into our fine school. The athletics program is especially delighted of your enrollment. There is an orientation for new coming students next week on wednesday and we hope you can join us. There, you shall get your schedual and meet your teachers. Coach Ryuzaki thinks you have great potential and has considered to see you play. Have a great day and hope to see you there.  
Sincerely,  
The Seishun Academy Staff

Ame ploppedd the letter in her book bag and started unpacking her other stuff. This room used to be her mom's (this was the family house. Her aunt and uncle inherited it). *_Eeew... Why didnt they change this?*_ Ame thought. The wall paper was all pink and frilly flowers popped out of no where. "They have to go" she said as she took down the flowers. She threw the flowers out into the hallway, hoping someone will clean them up_. *I can take down the wall paper later*_

There wasn't much in her room. A desk(and rolling chair), computer, walk-in closet(probobly the best thing there), a bed, window, and a bag in the corner with her tennis stuff.

_*Grooooowl*. _Ame hadn't eaten anything since she came to Tokyo. Hesitantly, she stepped down the stairs. "Oh, I was about to come get you. Dinner's ready" her aunt said.

*_She looks way too happy. She must be up to something...* _Ame thought as she took a seat between Yuki and Taka.

"Today, we'll be having fried rice with our family's secret recipe. You're favorite" Taka whispered.

Ame was still feling a little nausiated from all the hugging. *_I think I'll survive... What ever the surprise is* _Ame passed around the huge plate. After she took a bite of her rice, she felt something lumpy inside her spit out whatever it was on her plate. Nasty!

On the plate, there was a shiny blue paper ball. "What is it?" she muttered under her breathe. Ame wasn't the scaredy-cat type off person. She doesn't even like smiling. Some people even say she's emotionless.

"Surprised, huh?" Yuki said as she jumped up and down from her seat. The paper was a scrunched up note. "I think I'll skip dinner tonight" Ame stated as she put the paper in her pocket. She heard some more giggles as she walked up the stairs. When she shut the door, she could hear them laughing so hard the Yuki ended up having the hiccups. What's so funny?

Carefully, Ame uncrumpled the paper. The paper read:

Day: orientation  
Time: 3pm  
Place: tennis courts behind class B-1

The note looked like an invitation to a challange. Seems like she already has a rival. She gave a short smirk and slid the note in her binder. She decided to go online because there was nothing better to do. On google, she typed in, "sheishun academy". There were hundreds of resuts. She scanned the screen and clicked on one of the links. After skimming through some more stuff, she found the sports part.

"Seishun Academy is well known and proud of their athletics program. The boys' team especially. They have won countless competitions in tennis. On their team, they have Tezuka Kunimitsu, a national level player"

The rest of the artical talked about the other players. Ame got too lazy to read the rest so she turned off the computer and went to sleep.

When she woke up, she went to see where she heard a weird ringing sound. 6AM was in bold letters on the computer screen. The time was normal (she had to wake up this early for school). What she found weird was the computer ringing. "Shouldn't they have an alram clock for these things?" Ame grumbled as she got up.

After about ten minutes of trying to turn it of, Taka cam into the room. "You dope" he said as he walked towards me. He on the "ctrl, alt, del" keys to turn off the noise. Ame didn't even come close to how to turn off the computer.

She thought the sound would turn off if she pulled out the wire. "Sure," Ame said, "I knew that"

Taka and Ame walked down the hallway where they got some cereal. "My mom did something to your computer so it does that. She set the time so you wouldn't be late for school." Taka said through a mouthful of cereal. *_When did she do that?*_ Ame thought as she ate.

"Where's everyone else? Are they still asleep?" she stayed quiet and still, almost frozen.

"Last night, while you were asleep," Taka began, "There was a robbery... The thiefs, they took mom, dad, even sis"

He looked down at his bowl. Ame coud see that his face was beginning to turn red. "You mean... They're g-gone?" she managed to choke out. She was about to cry. She started getting the sniffles, but she wanted to fight back the tears like her cousin. She couldn't. She stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To kill those people who aunt/uncle/cousinknapped my aunt, uncle, and cousin! What else would I be doing? Shouldn't you be worried too? They're you're parents and you're little sister!"

After a moment of staring at eachother, Taka expoded into laughter, "HAHAHA!! You actualy belived me? You should have seen the look on your face! You really are a dope" Taka said while tears started falling from his face from laughing too much. This got Ame mad. She walked over to him and turned over the table spilling everything and shouted, "YOU... YOU MADE ME CRY OVER NOTHING?!?! WHERE ARE THEY REALLY?"

Behind her, she heard giggles that broke into pure laughter. "You have anger issues" Yuki told her as she crawled out from under the counter, pointing at the upturned table. Her aunt and uncle had been hiding in the living room closet.

"We just wanted to play a little household trick on you" her aunt said.

"We didn't know that you cared about us so much. Especially Yuki. even throught the little keyhole, you were starting to cry when Taka mentioned Yuki's name" her uncle added.

Ame's face started turning red so she turned away from everyone else. Of course, this made everyone one else laugh more. *_Just a little household trick, huh?* _Ame thought.

She started laughing too.

Everyone else stopped as soon as she started. All of their thoughts were the same. *_What is she going to do to us?*_ Even after so many years, they still remembered that Ame was a skilled prankster... At least now they remember. After these long years, they thought that Ame had stopped her evil ways because she was now an official teen. "W-why are you laughing?" Yuki dared to ask.

"No reason" Amereplied with a sinister smirk on her face.

_*We're gonna die!* _The others thought in unison.

* * *

hehehe. I wonder what prank she's going to pull.... well I'll see you next time in Chapter 2 XD


	2. Chapter 2: The mystery Tennis Player

**Author's Note: Hey! Part 2 is out.**

**Please tell me what you think of my story so far**

**Not much else to say XD**

**March 29, 2009**

=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=^-^=

_Previously........_

_Ame traveled to Japan to go to Seigaku Acadamy._

_She is welcomes by her aunt, uncle, and her cousins Taka and Yuki._

_The four of them teamed up and played a prank on Ame, and she gonna get her revenge..........._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: The Mystery Tennis Player

"What are you doing, sneaking around?" Ame asked. Today was the day. The orientation was today. Ame's uncle went to get the car ready. He looked around for any boobie traps. Ame still hasn't pulled any pranks yet.

Her Uncle jumped and said, "Just getting the car started"

Ame had a smirk on her face as her uncle sat down. With a small *_squeak_*, All four wheels of the truck rolled outwards in four different directions and the truck collapsed. Ame was hugging her belly laughing hysterically. One down, three to go.

Her Uncle was still in the car and stared at her. *_When did her pranks get so extreme?*_ He thought.

Ame ended up walking by herself to school as her punishment. She looked at her watch and started running, afraid that she was going to be late for the orientation. On her way there, she bumped into some guy in a green bandana.

"Watch where you're going idiot," she said, rubbing her head.

The guy turned around and had the eyes of a serpents, "fssshhhh! You watch where you're going, shorty."

Ame got up, terrified of that dudes eyes, and began wallking.

She sat through the whole orientation, occasianally getting up for something to eat/drink. After the orientation, she took out her map and began lookingfor her homeroom. Class B-1 was right around the corner. As she was turning, she bumped into someone again. "You again?!" said a failliar, scary voice.

Ame couldn't do anyhting but sit there and look up at the scary man.

"What is it Kaido?" Another tall person walked up to us. He gave Ame his hand and she took it. She stood up and looked down at her feet. "Are you harrassing yet another young lady, Kaido? Don't make me tell the teachers"

"Of course not, Momo! She was the one who bumped into me!"

"Apologize"

"No way!"

S looked up. She could swear she saw them exchanging electricity through their eyes. The guy named Kaido looked away first. He stomped off towards the building.

"Excuse him. He's never nice. By the way, I'm Momoshiro, but you can call me Momo. What's you'r name?"

"A-ame... C-can you show me when room B-1 is?" she stuttered

"B-1?... You're a second year?! But you're kinda short aren't you?" Momo sounded surprised.

Ame nodded and Momo lead the way. When they entered, everyone was staring at Ame. _*Oh great, I'm the only girl in my class again!*_ she thought. Momo lead her to another shortie.

"This is Ryoma. Ryoma, Ame"

Ame whispered a quick "hi" to Ryoma and thanks to Momo and quickly ran off. Now that she found her homeroom, she was headed towards the tennis courts. She looked at her map again and dashed forward. She ran into another person. *_This better not be kaido again...* _she thought.

"There you are!" exclaimed a crooked voice.

Ame got up and said, "Ryuzaki-sensei!"

"Follow me" she said, practically dragging Ame.

They were in the office. Coach Ryuzaki grabbed a hat and a jacket. "Put those on" Ame listened and was pulled back to the tennis courts. "Eiji!" the coach yelled. Ames face was down.

"Hoi hoi? Who's he?" Eiji asked.

"You remember the mystery opponent right?"

"Yea but.... is he the one I'm supposed to play against?"

"Yes. But go easy on him. Don't do anything that will upset him," she plugged Ame ears then added, "He's quite new to the game"

Ame was still looking down as she was being lead inside the tennis courts. Ryuzaki took her seat and then the match began.

"You got a name?" Eiji asked playfully while Ame was getting ready to serve.

"Ame" and then she serves her Starlight Serve.

"15-love" the coach called out, a slight smirk on her face.

Everyone began whispering, "Who is he? Where did he come from?"

"Ame huh? Quite a serve you got there. It looked like it disappeared in mid air!" Eiji was obviously enjoying this.

Ame won all of her serves and now, it was Eiji's turn.

He served playfully and Ame rushed to the ball and did a nice volley.

The ball slowly rolls to Eiji's feet.

This time, Eiji serves without another word. This time, Eiji returns her volly but Ame was too quick. Another point for Ame.

Ame ended up winning 6-0. Eiji walked up to her and shook her hand and said, "Nice game. Next time, I won't hold back"

Ame looked up and smiled. Eiji blushed and looked away.

"What was the point of this?" A guy in glasses asked.

"You'll see soon enough" Coach Ryukazi said as she and Ame left the courts.

"hmm...." was all he could say about the mystery tennis player.

"He's pretty good at tennis. He's no beginner" Eiji said as we sat next to his best friend Oishi.

"You got beat pretty badly Eiji. Why didn't you start upping your game?" Oishi asked, "You didnt even break a sweat!"

"Coach said to go easy on him, and I did"

"I think you didn't have to"

"I know. I hope he's gonna join the tennis club. That way, I can play my hardest. I'm not gonna let another shortie beat me"

* * *

hehe! I hope I can add another chapter sometime soon T.T I really want to continue my story


End file.
